


The Wrong Side of the Bed

by tsukist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Chores, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Disputes, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: After spending the night at Kakashi’s, Naruto starts his morning by making the bed. Although Kakashi teases him for it, he ends up giving him a hand. When one thing leads to another, they find themselves on opposing sides; one of them wants to have sex, and the other wants to go back to sleep. Basically, domestic Naruto and Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	The Wrong Side of the Bed

Kakashi was never the type of person to make his bed. Between his everyday Jounin duties and long missions in distant villages, he didn’t spend what little free time he had fretting over whether or not his fitted sheet was properly tucked in, or if his duvet hung down at the same length on either side of his bed. Most nights, he stumbled through his room and fell into bed half-asleep, having little energy to spare on rearranging his pillows or tucking himself in—that is, until Naruto began spending the night.

Naruto reluctantly rolled out of bed, pausing to appreciate the feeling of the early morning sunlight filtering through the sheer curtains as it warmed his face. Although his body was sore from the events of the night before and his mind was foggy with fatigue, he began his morning with what had become a daily routine. 

He stripped the bedding off of the mattress and piled it on the floor next to the nightstand. After tossing the tan fitted sheet back onto the bare mattress, Naruto began tucking in each corner until it was pulled taut across the bed. He took a short break to rest his eyes, but he knew he’d fall back asleep if he didn’t continue. He collected the deflated pillows from his disorderly pile, mindlessly fluffed them, and set them side by side at the headboard—his pillow closest to the wall and Kakashi’s closest to the nightstand. Next was the loose sheet, which he tucked in at the foot of the bed to prevent it from shifting. 

All of these steps, Naruto followed thoughtlessly and effortlessly like clockwork. It was unlike him to take time to complete such a seemingly insignificant task as making Kakashi’s bed, but it had somehow become just as important to him as any other part of his routine. Deep down, he felt a sense of satisfaction after doing it.

As he kneeled down to lift the duvet off of the floor, Naruto recalled that, when he was much younger, Hiruzen had told him that the best way to start the day right is to make one’s bed. Of course, Naruto had ignored this advice. He always hated being told what to do, but of course, the old man was right. He was always right. He smiled softly at the memory.

“Morning.”

Naruto had been so deep in thought that he hadn’t heard Kakashi approaching from the hallway. He listened to the man’s footsteps stop directly behind him, then to the sound of the floorboards softly creaking as he squatted down to Naruto’s level. With Naruto in such a vulnerable position, Kakashi had no difficulty wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and pulling his back against his bare chest. Naruto knew that any attempt at escape would be futile, but resistance was the last thing on his mind when he felt Kakashi’s hot breath on the nape of his neck and his warm, toned upper body pressed against his back. His skin was still steaming with tiny drops of water from the shower and he smelled like coconut—he was using Naruto's shampoo again.

“I was going to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful,” Kakashi teased, his voice low. 

Naruto couldn’t think of a witty comeback or even an insult; he was too distracted by the warmth of the other’s half-naked body. If only for a moment, Kakashi’s strong arms had proven useful enough to make Naruto forget the embarrassment of being touched by him. He felt an immense longing to be dozing beneath the sheets with Kakashi.

“I was just making the bed,” Naruto managed to explain through a yawn. “I was almost done.”

“You don’t _have_ to make the bed every morning. It’s not going to stay made anyway.”

“I know, but…” Naruto’s point was cut short by another yawn.

“But what?"

"Just let me finish."

Smiling to himself, Kakashi rose to his feet, pulling Naruto up with him. Naruto shifted out of his embrace and set the duvet on the bed. It was old, heavy, and occasionally coughed out feathers if it was treated too roughly. It was an unsightly forest-green colour that Naruto hated, but which Kakashi liked best about it. Together, they wrestled with the duvet until it was spread evenly across the bed. Once they were finished, Naruto sighed contentedly as he and Kakashi gazed at the freshly made bed.

“Are you satisfied now?”

“Yep.”

Kakashi couldn’t help but smile at Naruto, who stared at the bed with undisguised temptation in his sleepy eyes. He sat down on the edge, then swung his legs up and laid down on top of the duvet; Naruto promptly followed suit, as if he was waiting for Kakashi to do just that. He crawled on top of Kakashi’s sprawled, half-naked form, straddling his hips and pressing his palms into the mattress on either side of the other’s head as he leaned in for a kiss, which Kakashi gladly provided. It was still early morning, but the unspoken urge to lengthen their kiss and perhaps go a little further than usual was a shared feeling—they had long ago passed the point of having spontaneous and passionate morning sex, but Kakashi was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, which wasn't helping either of them. Their mouths continued to lazily mingle as they explored each other’s bodies with wandering hands, gently pushing their groins together as their minds began to wander in the same direction.

“You’re kinda heavy,” Kakashi commented after breaking off their kiss to catch his breath. "You're gonna make sensei's legs go numb." 

“And you’re already hard,” Naruto chastised him in an attempt to mask his embarrassment. An adorable, pouty frown had formed on his lips and suddenly he felt reluctant to continue. “We haven’t even done anything.”

“We haven’t done anything _yet_.”

Before Naruto could feign disgust or claim that he was too tired to go any further, Kakashi grabbed his hips and effortlessly flipped him onto his back. He climbed on top, pinning the boy to the bed as he left a trail of wet kisses from the shell of his right ear to the sensitive skin where the shoulder meets the neck, all while slowly grinding his groin against Naruto’s. His hands grasped at the duvet as Kakashi slipped his warm hands beneath the front of his loose shirt, the tips of his fingers tickling his skin as they made their way to his chest. 

“We already did it last night.”

“What's wrong with doing it again?” Kakashi asked, his voice muffled by the other's shoulder.

“It’s too early for that sort of thing,” Naruto whined. “And besides, we just made the bed.”

Naruto’s half-hearted attempt at putting a halt to their fun was all but lost the moment Kakashi lifted his head to meet his gaze. Naruto’s dazed, glossy eyes were like pools of honey and his moist, parted lips were begging for attention. As a smile spread across his face, Kakashi leaned his forehead against Naruto’s and watched his blush deepen with each passing moment of silence.

When quietly gazing at each other was no longer sufficient, Kakashi kissed Naruto, whose instinct to resist had already been replaced with the desire to be pleasured and give pleasure in return. Kakashi seemed to have that effect on him; the ability to bend him to his will, but gently and with loving intent. Although he’d never admit it aloud, Naruto wanted to be kissed and touched until his skin was raw, and he wanted Kakashi to make love to him until they could drift back to sleep beneath the sheets, their bodies spent and satisfied. His mind, heart, and body ached for the familiar feeling of becoming one—even if it meant they’d have to make the bed all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a drawing of Gintoki, Kagura and Shinpachi with Kurama on one side and Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto cuddling Sadaharu on the other. It’s such a cute drawing! That photo/crossover has absolutely nothing to do with the plot of this fic, but somehow, it made me want to write about Naruto and Kakashi doing some sort of household chore (maybe because Shinpachi does the chores at the Yorozuya). I think that in a lot of ways, GinShin and KakaNaru have a really similar relationship dynamic: easy-going, smug, older seme and easily-embarrassed, reluctant, younger uke (my favourite relationship dynamic lol). Anyways, I digress!! If you read this note, I hope you enjoyed the fic! Thank you for reading!


End file.
